Property of Court
by valdeh
Summary: Rose is a detective working to bust a major drug trade in a motorcycle club. Dimitri's being groomed to take over Spirit Motorcycle club. What happens when Rose becomes involved with him, and their brief romance goes sour. Let's just say, a "woman scorned", has nothing on a badass scorned. Now, she's bent on taking him down, but what if he's the only one who can save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I thought of this when I saw the Graceland preview and this book I read. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Yes, She's the one. I just knew it." Dimitri said to himself. Last night was simply amazing, I find't expect to meet a girl at the club, I mean I did want to meet new people but not the kind of "meeting" she had had in mind last night. And she was amazing.

Oh, I groaned. Just thinking about late-night. I've never gone all night before, I had expected to be out all day but it was just twelve. I stretched my hand to the side she had slept on and found it empty. Drawing up on my elbows I quickly realized she wasn't there.

Then I heard the shower turn off.

Damn, I said, probably more out of it than I'd realized.

Her room looked cool, she had posters on the wall and little knick knack, clothes were thrown on the floor but I realized they were ours.

It was a big house too. I didn't know what she did for a living, nor did I care. I just knew I had found the one.

"Oh hey," she said, walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her, " you're awake."

"Yea." I told her, and it was all I could manage out because she looked even more beautiful than she did last night. Her thick, mahogany hair was wet, so it stuck deliciously to her neck and collarbone. Her face was devoid of make up and that alone, showed how truly beautiful she was.

what really got to me were her eyes. She had eyes that could make a man jump off a cliff if she so much as winked.

"See something you like?" she asked, quite knowing I did. I already knew what we were going to do today. There was no way I was going to let her go.

She strolled over to her desk and came back with a notepad and a pen.

"Gotta go Comrade." she said, and I was shocked, but also hurt, Did last night mean nothing?, "Write your name and number and I'll call you when I need you." she said.

God, I felt like I did when I was 13 and lost my virginity to my best friend's older sister. I thought I was in love with her and she me, but I was wrong. Apparently, her 18 just had an itch I already wanted to scratch and after it was over a little too early she kicked me out.

Quite like now only she didn't have me write down my name and number in case she "needed" me again.

I mean what am I? A toy?

She didn't even wait for me to reply or even see if I'd do it.

And I didn't.

I picked up my clothes , put them on, and walked out the door, got on my bike, and drive away.

* * *

So...what do you think? By th way, They won't be long. Lol. Short little things. Probably won't be ling either...tell me if you'd like me to continue. If not, I'll just leave this as a one-shot. A Dimitri diss think lol. Haha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. This is part two. Well, remember the chapters won't be long. And I didn't want to leave yall who liked the first chap hanging so I'll continue it :)

Tell me what you think and thanks loads for your reviews :)

* * *

"Get the hell out of my way!" I yelled at Dennis and Chris. They were fooling with me on purpose and any other day I would've loved it but now, it just pissed me off.

"Jeesh, what's wrong with him?" Derek yelled from across our loft. Ten of us worked here. It was my personal fort, separate from my father's main command center but we still ran the same business.

I was getting groomed to take over the gavel when he was taken out. We both knew it was going to happen soon. Either by the feds or but the Chinese. They were our biggest competitor in the drug trade and they were getting close to a full rival takeover.

Their head honcho Mason was only part Asian. Rumor had it his dad got an American pregnant and got rid of her so he could solidify his stay here. In other words he pulled a Maria Leon on the US and I'm betting their regretting making that mistake again.

It wasn't until we killed his dad though during a shoot out that he really started gunning for us. All we had to do was find a weakness for his ginger ass and then we'd be able to take him down for good before he got to Boss.

Not that I'd be shaken up if he was taken out. I mean, it would mean, maybe something. But The Business was something I craved deep from my bones and my men here knew it. Dennis, Chris and Derek were my computer techs. Ivan, Phil and Archer worked with me on jobs. Then Levi, Milo and West were my cleanup crew. They were essential in making sure we entered and left without a trace and quite possibly the most expensive. Those men took a penny out of my pocket every month but as long as they keep me out of jail it's all good.

"Didn't you hear man?" Chris continued. I ignored them and went straight to my computer. It was an open space above my construction company's warehouse. It was used daily by workers so before anyone could try to come up we'd know. Even though it'd be impossible to enter if you didn't already know how.

"He got kicked out of bed, by a woman who picked him out. Apparently," Chris continued, laughing as Dennis started laughing, "She told him to write his name and number and then told him to get out. Man was hurt, came back crying like a wuss."

"I did not you douche!" I yelled throwing my stapler at him. Childish but heck, he was ruining me for everyone.

Everyone busted up laughing. Mainly because that's never happened to me before.

"Hey, Dimitri, I think we got a hit on who cracked into your account." Dennis called out.

Everyone quieted while he put the picture with all the details of the person on the Mac screen.

"Holy shit!" I murmured.

"You know her D?" Dennis asked, all eyes turned to me.

"That's her, Rose."

"You didn't know she was fed man?" Ivan yelled.

* * *

Hey...so omg! He found out the woman he thought was "the one" is a FED! What do you think will happen?

Show me some love! AKA Review lol

Valdeh


	3. Chapter 3

So, Here's chapter three. hehe, I hope you like this too. I felt bad about making you wait so long since the first one and I don't want to put it on haitus. lol

So tell me what you think :)

* * *

"Never again man." I groaned into Mason's shoulder. He was giving me a drive home today. I crashed at his house. To celebrate my arrival back on the force after I got caught in a drive-by a week ago we went out drinking. That didn't really stop me from working though.

He chuckled, and rubbed my knuckles, "You're such a light weight Rose. I didn't know staying off the juice for your med's would have weaken your abilities."

"Naaa, so not that Mas." I told him, smiling at his awesome red hair. "I swear, if you don't tell me who does your hair I'm going to go crazy on you one of these days."

He threaded our fingers together and kissed my hand, "Promise?" he asked, giving me one of his sexy smirks.

"You are too bad." I winked. We reached my beach house and all the ease evaporated. I knew what was going to come next.

"Don't do that again, Rose." He said, his voice deep and gravely so I knew he was serious.

I didn't reply. I knew exactly what he was talking about, I also knew not to get pissed because it'd mean we'd stay here longer quarrelling. I am an adult for crying out loud.

"Don't do that Rose." He growled.

I sighed, "Mase, we've been over this. Just like you, I have needs too ok?" It was the wrong thing to say, but I had to. He was ticked that I went home with a guy the other night. It was one night, but still I can't forget him. No need to tell him that though.

"You don't need to be picking up drunks at a bar Rose. You're better than that." He told me.

"Yea, hey, can we talk about this later? I really have to get to work." I sighed.

He was already calm now. As quick as he erupted he blew out just as fast. At least with me.

"Yea sweetie. I'll pick you up for dinner tonight." He told me, kissing my hand one last time.

"Ok, bye Mase." I said, kissing his cheek and getting out. I loved Mase, truly I did, but sometimes he was just too much. I figured it was best to out the flame before it got hot.

_**At work.**_

I entered my dept at the LA FBI center. My partner, Adrian handed me my coffee and a really big folder. I couldn't believe this was what I was suppose to read before we got briefed.

"How was it partner?" he asked, sitting at his desk, facing me while I sat in mine.

"Good, good, thanks for the coffee too by the way. Did you find anything from the private account Abe set up?" I asked him, trying to ignore his beautiful green eyes. If it was one thing that really got me was his eyes. I couldn't get enough of them and neither could half the women of LA.

"Yes we did actually. You're never going to believe who it was for." He said, a smile on his face that told me something was going to happen that I wouldn't like.

"What?" I asked, completely dreading what was going to happen.

"Here it is Rosemarie." Liss, our computer tech and one of my closest friends said, a little too happy for me.

Up on our big screen, popped the picture of my one night stand whose name I now knew as, Dimitri Belikov.

Now I knew why they were so happy.

Shit.

* * *

Crap. Now Rose knows and so does everyone on her team know that Dimitri is actually Abe's protege. And Mason, King of the Chinese Mod is her BEST FRIEND who's in love with her?! Lol, tell me what you think

Valdeh


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm writing the on my tablet and ...for me it's not easy. So please bear with me with spelling errors.

* * *

Mason paced the interior of his Downtown LA office. He was dressed to the T like his father demanded. Something at the time he swore he'd stop as soon as the man was killed. Then he wanted it to happen badly. But just before it actually happen by the Russians it hurt him just little

It was a pain he didn't like experiencing even though him and his old man were getting closer. It didn't change the hatred he had for him, nor did it soften that thing people called a heart. If there was one thing to learn about Mason was that he has always been cold.

Except when it came to Rose. If there was a woman who could make him feel even a sliver of something it was her. Though he wasn't exactly sure what it was, he knew himself well enough to know he wanted wanted her. And since he's made it his mission to look out for her.

It definitely didn't help that she was a fed. But once we were together she was going to have to let that go. Tonight's the night. I'll tel her how I feel and because I can tel she feels the same we'll finally be together.

Tonight's the night.

"He's here Mason." Yukon said. Out of everyone, Yukon is the only one I'd ask question first before popping a bullett in their head if I got suspicious about anything.

"Send him in." I replied. Yukon and I were in motion of taking down the Russians. They've gotten it easy ever since they killed my father. But not anymore. We were going to hurt Belikov where it hurt. No, it won't hurt him, it'll kill him. Then, just like how I went on a rampage when my father was killed, he will. Only it'd catch the attention of Boss. That's who I really want.

"We found out ...uh we found out.." he stammered.

I glared at him. He owed me, and he owed his loser wife who I had stashed in a warehouse downtown. Find out the Russians weakness and exploit it.

"Get on with it." I growled.

"It's a girl. There's a problem thought."

He stopped.

"I'll deal with it. Go on."

"We got her stuff. Picture and all." he handed me a manila folder, "Apparently, she's fed though." he finished as I opened it and pulled out a picture if Rose.

No. No. No. No. No.

"Apparently he's really into her though. Trashed his desk-" he stopped.

Because I did mine. No bloody way did he mess with my girl. Was that who she was with? God! I am going to kill him. Castrate him then feed him his balls. That piece of crap doesn't know what's coming to him.

"Leave." I growled at him.

"But what about Carey?" he asked, in a whiny voice that ticked me off.

"Yukon will give you the address. Oh," I said, when he turned to leave, "don't leave town. I might need you later."

That got his attention which knew it would.

"W-W-w-What? B-but if he finds out I'm dead."

"Leave town and both you and your wife will be dead, Derek."

* * *

So..I think this is really short. I actually have to type it in the upload thing lol. But anyway, I hope you get what kind of person Mason is. Totally different from the Mason in the books. Tell me what you think. :-)

Valdeh


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'm home. Lol, I couldn't wait to write this chapter and post it. I didn't really know what to write so I hope you like it :)_

_Tell me what you think. Lol_

* * *

_Rose…_

No bloody way.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed. Lissa jumped while Adrian stood there, and smirked. I could tell he was enjoying this a little too much.

"At least he didn't know who you were." She sighed, "It'd be pretty awkward if he knew he slept with the woman who was going to take him and his boss down."

"I don't think that's what she's worried about cousin." Adrian commented. He knew exactly why I was like this. He is an agent like me. There was one thing to mix business with pleasure whilst undercover, for a man, but a woman? Especially now, while I was still trying to earn some of my fellow agents respect. They found out that I had a trust fund and so assumed that I, like Adrian, was related to someone high up and that's how I got my job.

Which is nowhere close to the truth, not only did I grow up in foster care; I knew for a fact that I wasn't related to anyone with that kind of cash. Adrian was though. He came from a prestigious line of FBI and CIA agents. That didn't mean he wasn't good though. I've worked under him for a year now and he's saved my butt three times. The man was arrogant, but when he was working he was a god. There was no stopping him, and he never stopped until the job was done. I thank whoever for making me work with him.

When I turned 21 the bank called me in for a meeting and informed me about a trust fund in my name and the one million, three hundred thousand dollars in it. I tried to find out who did it and why, but the bank wouldn't give me any answers, and since joining the bureau I had to hold off from inflicting any form of violence on people. So I did what any, normal person would do. The bank wanted me to invest it, but I wouldn't touch it. It was too suspicious to me. There was no way I was going to use that money for anything. They wanted me to keep my money there and also invest.

Now, I knew I had to tell my boss I slept with my target. Well, not in those exact words, but you get what I mean. If I didn't, when we caught him, I knew his very expensive lawyer was going to get him off from just that one indiscretion of mine. There was no way I was going to let that bastard mess with my case.

"Then why do ticked? I knew you wanted to ride that coaster again, but hey! I'm sure there's other people as good as handling a stick as he is." She said, nonchalantly while Adrian gaped.

I snickered. I knew he didn't hear Lissa talk like that much. But when she felt like it, she could be a serious perv.

He got out of his funk and explained to her. "Want me to go with you?" He asked, because he already knew I would. No matter how embarrassed I was, if Captian Kirova found out I knew this and didn't clear it with her and the D.A. first and our case went down the drain, so would my career.

"Nah, I'll go alone."

Just then my phone vibrated. It was Mason.

"Crap…" I groaned. I was supposed to meet him for dinner tonight. There was no way I could do that now. But I knew if I cancelled on him he wouldn't like it.

_Dimitri…_

"Did he go?" I asked Ivan. Him, Phil, Archer and I were in my penthouse. It's where we hold unofficial meetings we didn't want anyone else to know about.

"Yup, Phil and Archer followed him." Ivan said.

"Stayed about an hour and went straight to Green Fields Mine to an abandoned ware house. That's where they're keeping his woman." Phil continued.

"How do you want to proceed boss?" Archer asked.

"If the idiot had come to me first, …" I sighed. He was one of my best men. That was the only reason it took me a little longer to say what needed to be said. "Take him to the shop, get everything we need from him, then put. Him. To. Ground." I growled out. Nothing pissed me off more than a rat in my own crew.

Everyone left but Ivan stayed. I poured myself a drink. My third today.

"You alright, D?" he asked, cautious about it. Everyone knew I only drank when I was pissed, and when I was pissed I was a ticking time bomb.

"She's fed man." I whispered to him, looking through my patio window that overlooked the city. It was dark and gloomy, much like my mood. I even heard the wind howl in agreement.

There was a long, heavy silence. Then he said, "Yea."

"And I want her. I want her so much it hurts." I squeezed my eyes shut. I can still remember the way she felt in my arms, the way her body melted in to mine, the way it burned when she trailed her fingers down my spine. No one ever made me feel that way. Appreciated, cherished, loved.

"Talk to her…" he tried to help, I knew, because even he didn't believe it was something I could do.

Just then my phone rang.

_Mason…_

He pulled at his hair and he raced down Romeo's Avenue. He knew where he was heading, her GPS tracking device was blinking on his GPS system. So he always knew where she was. The only question was, why was she there?

She told him she couldn't meet him for dinner tonight. She didn't have any meeting schedule nor was she meeting any of her friends. Gripping his hair he growled and slammed a hand on his dashboard.

He took deep breaths before exiting the vehicle. His hair was already back to it's perfectly, curly nature so no one would be the wiser as to his previous emotional state.

With one hand tucked into his pocket he sauntered into the Italian restaurant. He wasn't crazy about Italian food, but he knew Rose loved it, so that's why he chose that place.

It didn't take long for him to find her. He was always searching for her. He spotted her silky, smooth, brown hair a couple of tables away in the non-smoking section and beside her was…Dimitri Belikov.

What. The. Hell? He growled.

Erasing all sense of knowledge from his face he approached her table. Not wanting her to think he was following her he feigned that he was picking up an order. The only problem was, Dimitri did recognize him and was shocked.

"O-oh, U-uh hi. Mase. Sorry about earlier. I-I-I just really needed to have a conversation with a friend of mine." She stuttered. She was lying. He knew, but didn't show it.

"No, it's alright beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek as he did so, "we already reschedule. I'll just take my lunch home tonight." He gave her a pointed look. He was actually enjoying the look on Dimitri's face.

"Sorry! Dimitri, this is Mason. Mase, Dimitri." Dimitri shook his hand, his face now blank.

"Well, I'll be leaving you both. Have a nice dinner." I said, then leaned closer to Rose, "I'll see you later."

Then without thinking, I kissed her, it was soft, long and sweet. What surprised me the most though, was that she responded, wholly.

* * *

_Did you like it? It's longer than the others. I'll try to keep the chapters around 1,000. Nothing long. :)  
_

_So, what do you think? lol_

_Valdeh_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hope you like this little Chapter. Lol, it's all Dimitri and Rose.

Ugh, listen, I haven't posted on my other two on going stories in forever! So you won't get anymore UD's until I've done those and my days seem pretty cluttered nowadays so it might be a LITTLE while. Lol.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Six…

My blood boiled. How dare he? That ass was the reason I had to put Derek to ground. He was one of the best now I have to go through crap to get an even better replacement, who understood the meaning of confidentiality.

"Let's go." I said, after watching him leave and waited a little longer so I didn't cause a scene.

"But, we haven't talked about…" she said, vehemently.

"Let's. Go." I growled at her. Romeo's wasn't the place for me to do what I wanted to do with her.

Without waiting for her to reply I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant, only catching a couple people's attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she scolded me as we exited. I ignored her and called a car over.

Not five minutes later, my black Chevy Tahoe pulled up and I carried her inside, despite her protests.

"I can have you arrested you know!" she growled at me. I dismissed my driver who glanced her way when she mentioned having me arrested.

"Then arrest me." I goaded her. She quieted like I hoped. It didn't past me that the only reason she accepted my invitation to talk was because she wanted to inform me who she was, and what she was doing.

I didn't know if the fact I didn't care that she was investigating Boss to take him down bothered me or not, and if that was a problem. What I did know though, was that if not for this, she wouldn't have contacted me. That pissed me off, and bruised my ego.

"Then do it." I said, she quieted as I said it, "I dare you."

"What's your problem?" she whispered.

"You. You're my bloody problem. I haven't been able to get your sweet body out of my mind and then I find out your fed?"

"How do you think I felt when I found out the man I had a one night stand with was actually Boss' little puppet?" she growled, her face pinched into a scowl and even angry the woman was still hot.

"Boss?" driver asked, I knew he heard all and knew what the question meant.

"Penthouse" I said sharply.

"I'm not going to your house. The only reason I agreed to meet you was to find out what your game is. Obviously I was too smashed to realized I was with a god damn low life but now I see you for the scum you really are." She growled, her words would've pissed me off if I didn't see her conflicting face. Conviction was almost gone from her little speech.

"You want more don't you?" I smirked. "I worked you over good and you can't stand the fact that no man's ever going to work you the way I did."

I could see the battle in her eyes. And one way or another I was going to win it.

"Stop the car!" she yelled, and it did, in front of my apartment building. "You're a fool if you think I'm going in there with you!"

"Then I guess I'm a fool. Penthouse, it's mine. Let's go and I'll show you some of my tricks." I winked at her. I knew I was playing with fire. But so help me god if this woman didn't send my body up in flames every time she licked those lips, and I throbbed whenever she got defensive because she arched her shoulders, giving me the perfect view of her soft, delicious breast.

"I'd love to see your face when I bring your boss down, and then you after. I wonder which will hurt more. Your ego or your ass?" she retaliated.

I was taken aback by that. Why the hell did she think I was going to become someone's bitch was beyond me. There was no way in hell she was ever going to achieve something like that.

"So tell me, does everyone know your sleeping with your suspect, or just your boss? And if it's the latter, is she as hot as you?" I jibed, wanting to know more.

"What do you mean if she's hot?" she asked, and I smiled, loving the way her voice quivered and the surprise in her eyes.

"Jealous?" I asked her, climbing out of my vehicle and she followed.

"I know you're a kid, Boss probably has you by the balls and maybe you're looking for a way out," she started to say, in all seriousness, "so I'll offer you a way out, and immunity, co-operate with us and I'll help you."

I grabbed her and held her tightly against my body. "Listen good," I hissed, "because I'll only say this once. The only way you twats would get me if through a body bag. Because there's no way in hell whatever you've cooked up in those deranged head of yours would ever meet the light of day."

"Is that a threat Mr. Belikov?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"No, but if you don't get your sweet ass in my room, I'll show you one."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." She stated, as she tried to jerk out of my hold.

"No, I like my women to participate in my extra curricula's." I winked

"That's more than I could say about you." She said, and that struck my already bruised ego.

"I'll show you." Then I dove in and attacked her lips. Getting all I ever wanted for so long from her. There was nothing better than this, tasting her soft, delicate flesh against mine and feeling her body give into me. We melted together and I'd never felt so complete-

Wait. What?

Complete?

I jerked back and pushed her away.

"You're not only scum _Detective_" I spat out the word, "you're a tease." I hissed at her. Enjoying the shocked look on her face and walked away.

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it? Loved it? Have a good idea as to how this is gonna go? :)

Tell me !

Valdeh lol


	7. Chapter 7

Well, hello! So, Rose and Dimitri ended things a little rough, how do you think they'll fare after this chapter?

* * *

Seven

"So have you seen him again?" Lissa asked me as I made my way inside.

Adrian and I just came off from watching a drop off. We got an anonymous tip that 'Boss' was going to be making a drop of a 1000lb's Meth and cocaine to rogue Mossad agents.

We couldn't bust them like we wanted to because we wanted the big cahuna.

"Him? No way." I told her, even though I have thought about it.

"Mason called again…" she said, rolling her eyes. Lissa wasn't Mason's biggest fan, mainly because he popped her cherry then asked her if I was single. The sad part was, Mase and I were best friends before so it wasn't like I could've been angry at him forever.

"Aww, our Rosie is popular." Adrian said in a sing song voice.

I was about to reply when captain Kirova called me in. I didn't hate the woman, but I didn't like her either. She had the tendency to put me in unnecessary undercover jobs. This woman had a thing for punishing me.

"Damn, what did I do now?" I muttered as Lissa chuckled.

Her office was bland of anything personal. It was all about the force with this woman.

Sighing I plopped into my reserved chair. "Yes mam." I said, so she could start.

Only she didn't sit down like she'd normally do. Instead she dropped pictures onto her desk right in front of me. I wanted to barf at what I saw. They were all picture of Dimitri and I. Some from that one night I met him and others from when we met in front of his apartment.

"Now, either you explain this to me now or later. The bureau is beating down on me to find out what the hell is going on."

I couldn't believe what she was implying. "Do you think I-

She gave me a look.

"I mean we did, but I was really trashed. Then I remembered a couple days later. I wasn't…god I'm so screwed." I said, dropping my face on her desk.

This cannot be happening.

"I know you're not trading info Rose. I also know you have better judgment than this." She said, stunning me, like literally. That's why I've agreed to make you go undercover. Since Belikov already know you're a fed that'll make it even better. You'll pose as his worker and work your way in. We hav it on good standard that Zmey normally meets with Belikov from time to time. We need to actually catch him in the act. Then we can take them both down." She told me

Throughout this I couldn't believe what she was saying. But I didn't take long in deciding what I was going to do. I was going to treat Dimitri Belikov a lesson. Once and for all.

"Absolutely, I'll do it."

"Good, you start next week. It'll give you time to ruin your job and get fired." She said.

Later that night I met up with Mason. I was in his living room and we were laughing about something while on the floor. I knew I should stop with the wine. But I couldn't help but tell him what happened that day.

I knew he didn't like the whole being so close with Dimitri but hey, it's my job. I told him. We were both seriously into it. I remember because looking at him I finally saw how seriously hot Mase was.

"Hey Mase…" I said.

"Yea?" he asked me, looking at my lips like he was ready for dessert.

"Come here…" I tempted, licking my lips.

And he did, and I kissed him first gently but in the blink of an eye he was on me. I jumped up because I felt and kind of saw something flash. I wasn't sure. I asked him if he felt it too but he dismissed it and proceeded to kiss me some more.

"I think it's time we move this." I told him. Getting up and taking off my top as I walked to his bedroom.

"I think so too." He growled. As we literally made hot monkey love on his bed.

_Two hours later…_

"What do you think he wants with her?" Mischa asked.

"I don't know, but he sure as hell won't get her." Abe replied, crushing the photos of his daughter and sworn nemesis together. "Get Belikov on the line, now!" he growled. He didn't want his little girl in this life, that was the first reason why he didn't have any contact with her.

Mischa did as he was told and called Belikov.

"Yes boss…" he said, sleep still in his voice.

"You need to get her away from him Belikov." Abe grunted out.

He knew what Boss was talking about, "But you told me.."

"I know what I said boy!" he yelled, "But there's no way I'll let her get tangled up with Ashford." He finished.

Wide awake now Dimitri replied, "What?!"

"Exactly, so under no circumstance is he to come near my girl again."

"Got it boss." Dimitri replied, putting his clothes on, "You have any idea where she is right now?"

Abe told him, and he didn't like it one bit. Getting into his car Dimitri headed over to Mason Ashford's place. Intent on getting back what he knows is his to own.

* * *

omg. so yea, what do you think he'll find? I mean, the whole 'own' thing is a tad bit possessive. So, what do you think? Will he explode? lol

Tell me!

Valdeh


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!Second chapter to continue Rose and Dmitri little love affair. Hope you like :)

* * *

Eight

_Rose…_

My head hurt I felt cold. I knew it wasn't day time because it was still dark but damn, how much did I drink last night?

"Get up." A man growled, I recognized that voice.

_Oh god. _I groaned. _Not again. _

"I said, get. Up." He whispered quite loudly in my ear.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled and turned away from him to search for Mason. The room was dark but light was coming in from the lights outside. Though I had no idea where he was.

"Where's Mason?" I asked him, finally looking at the enraged face of Dimitri. He didn't answer me so I just dismissed him and grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around me.

"Mase?" I heard a grunt. "Mase where are you?" I asked again.

I found him in the hall. His arms were bound and his mouth was gagged.

"Oh my god! Are you insane?!" I shrieked at Dimitri. I released the gag from Mason's mouth and tried to lose his hands. He was naked, crap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Dimitri yelled back. "Say goodbye to your little boy toy Rose. We're leaving." He said, I don't know when he did but he got my clothes and threw them at me. Mason god up and started after Dimitri.

_Oh god. _I groaned in my head. I rushed to the bathroom and called the one person I knew would've been able to handle this kind of situation.

"Rosie, baby, you know I love you, but it's a little bit early for a booty call." He laughed.

I smiled, "I'll make sure to call you at a better time. But Adrian, please, I really need your help." I don't know if it as because I said 'please' or the tone of my voice but I heard rustling over the line.

"Where are you?" he asked. That was what I liked about him. He'd come before even trying to find out what the problem was. He always has my back. Just like I always has his.

Sighing I knew I wasn't going to live this down, "Mason's." I told him.

"Oh I'll be there soon." He said. Then I heard the slamming of doors.

"Hurry, Dimitri's here too." I told him. Then I heard him curse, but I knew he probably as smiling.

I waited as long as I could in the bathroom, 15 minutes tops. Then I knew I had to come out. With the dress I had on the night before I had washed my face so it was void of makeup and sifted my fingers through my hair then exited.

I saw both Dimitri and Mason sitting down. Dimitri was still angry and Mason was stiff as stone.

"Did you call him Rose?" Mason asked me.

I gave him an incredulous look because, 'what the heck?'. "Why would I call him?" I asked him. Waiting for Adrian to come get me.

"So you want to be here, right?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You think a girl who screams that loud wouldn't want to be here?" I taunted him, but mostly Dimitri as the scowl on his face deepened. "I mean the last man I was with wasn't …that good. I had to get the awful experience out of my head." I said as I looked down my nose at Dimitri.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's Adrian. I gotta go." I winked at Dimitri and turned to walk away.

…

In the vehicle I just told Adrian to drop me home. I can't believe Dimitri was there. How the hell did he find me? Why did he come?

"You know you're going to have to talk about it sometime right?" He said

"Yea," I sighed, "but I just want to go home right now." I told him. So he took me home.

I moved like a zombie as I went into my apartment, took a long hot shower which made my bedroom smell like that Irish Spring soap. I passed a towel through my wet hair and slipped on a large T. I was out like a light.

Heaven knows how long I was out for. I just knew something was happening and it. Felt. Good.

Moaning I moved my legs and shifted my head from one side to another. I was dreaming about that night with Dimitri. Even though we were both trashed that man could still do things to me. It wasn't until he got to that point, that sweet point I was headed at now too that I woke up too.

Panting I shifted and saw the sheets below me start to move.

"Wh-wha.." I gasped out. I was just getting off my big O and nothing was forming in my mind.

Dimitri's sadistic smirk reached my face. He kissed my cheek then my neck, and then murmured in my ear, "Tell me again how I didn't deliver that night." He said, as he squeezed me closer to him.

"Oh god." I gasped out. This seemed to be the words of the day for me or something.

"Let's see how long it'll take to change your mind." Dimitri challenged, and I knew I was in big trouble.

* * *

So tell me what you think ! :) Did you like? Will Dimitri treat Rose the same in the morning like what she did?

Valdeh


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So this is strictly Rose and Dimitri. It's cute and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Nine

_Rose…_

I felt happy. Light and happy. Dimitri made me feel complete. I knew I had to tell Lissa and Adrian. They were not only my colleagues but best friends and all this sneaking around with Dimitri this past week had been tiring. I knew they suspected something. But I made sure I was careful.

After Kirova showed me pictures of Dimitri and me, I knew there was a chance they were watching. So I took every precaution not to be as careless as I was the last time.

I can't believe I didn't succumb to him before. Never have I felt like this. There was no way I could do what Kirova asked me now. Not when I felt like this. Not when I knew that it was him and not because I'd just had a breathtakingly handsome man make love to me. It was him. All him.

"I know you're awake." His deep voice whispered in my ear. I didn't know how he knew but I felt my tummy do a somersault as I buried my face in his chest.

Then the phone rang. I peeped through my lids and saw him bending over the bed. Shuffling sounds told me he couldn't find it. Then the ringing stopped and started again.

"Hello" he said his voice thick with sleep.

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but from the sound I knew it was a man. That got my attention and made me remember my yearlong investigation of the man they call 'Boss', I didn't know how I felt about what he did.

I mean, I'm a Federal Agent for crying out loud. My job is my life. I live to serve and protect, to put away the bad guys. What happens now that my guy is a bad guy?

"Yea, ok I'll be there." He cut off the phone and settled in next to me.

"Rose, I gotta go. I have some things to do." He said, putting on is clothes as he did so. I sat up, taking the sheets with me when I asked, "Why do you do it?"

He froze for a while, and then watched me, his face blank, "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you work for him? I mean, you're a very good fighter, leader, you can be like an instructor or something. And you always have cool artifacts around, and you know all those awesome things that I'm not mature enough to really listen to, but I know you could teach it. Why do you do this?" I said.

It was all in one breath, so I took a big one after I was done. I didn't notice how his face contorted in aggravation…and something else.

"I do what I do honey. I'm not a wuss teacher or a washed up instructor. If you wanted someone who with a nine to five job well, you're in the wrong goddamn place." He growled out as he slowly climbed on top of the bed.

I was pissed now. Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that?

"I was just trying to offer some advice!" I yelled.

"When I want it I'll ask for it!" he yelled back before walked out the door and slamming it behind him.

_One week later…_

I sat in a bar, downing my fifth bottle of beer. I know I should stop. But why should I? I was a jobless woman with nothing to live for. I can afford to get trashed tonight. And the next night and the next one.

"Hey Joe! Get your pal another cold ooone will yaa?" I said to my bartender. We've become very good friends the last three hours. I learned that his name was Joe and he had a beautiful ten year old daughter whom he loves.

"Sure thing Rose!" he yelled. The bar was packed tonight, being a Wednesday that is.

"Either your boss pissed you off, or your boyfriend. Which one is it darling?" asked the man sitting beside me. I didn't look but from what I could tell he had an accent. Maybe from Texas or something.

Even though I just got canned and was in the process of getting trashed I knew I looked good. My hair was curly and flowed over my shoulders. My uniform, while not ideal to pick up a man, which I so wasn't, accentuated my butt so hey, whatever, and I put on a little bit of gloss before I got out of my car.

"No boss, and definitely no boyfriend." I told him, giving him my man eater smile. I wished I'd looked at him earlier. Because dayum was he yummy.

He smiled back at me too. But it was short lived as I felt him behind me.

"Here you go precious." I heard Joe say.

I was just about to take another sip of my sixth beer when he plucked it out of my hand.

"I think the lady's had enough." He said.

"Last I remember, you weren't my father." I told him, scooting closer to Texas boy who seemed to like that.

"I'm glad because a father wouldn't be able to do the things to his daughter that I did to you." He replied.

"Oh really?" I asked, totally forgetting about Texas and turning to face my Russian man, "You liked doing that didn't youuu?" I said, slightly slurring a little.

He smirked at me like something was hilarious, "Is my little detective drunk?" he chuckled out.

"That'll be _ex-_detective." I told him, emphasis on the 'ex'.

"Crap, what happened Rose?" he asked me, completely concerned now.

I sighed, everything that happened was out of the blue for me too. But for some reason, I couldn't remember. I took a sip of my beer and licked my lips then nibbled on my top lip saying, "I don't know."

He laughed at that and I couldn't remember a time he was more beautiful. "You're so pretty." I told him, flicking his nose as I did so.

"And you should seriously stop." He said, plucking my yummy beer right out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I was enjoying that."

"Well no I am." He said, drinking the rest down and then slamming the bottle on the worn out counter top.

"Oh well, at least you have a job. You can pay for it." I mumbled as I put my head on the counter.

"Wanna come somewhere with me?" he asked me.

"Sure…are we gonna rob a bank? Steal some cars? Deal some drugs?" I asked, faking excitement and half of me hoped I was right but the other half dreaded it.

He gave me a smile now, a big one, but there wasn't any joy in it, just secrets. Lots and lots of secrets.

"No, we're gonna meet someone special." He said as he dragged me out of the bar and into a very pretty silver car.

"Wait, I have my car!" I exclaimed but made absolutely no move to go to it.

"That's alright. I'll send someone for it."

We've been driving for hours, which was probably only minutes until I asked, "Dimitri! Where are we going?"

"To cheer up my drunken woman." He said, chuckling a little.

"Oooh! Are we going shopping?" I asked, drunkenness gone out of my system now.

"You like rubies baby?" he asked, his voice deep and tantalizing.

"I've never seen one up close…" I said,, feeling like an air-head for doing do.

"Well I'm going to buy you one. Ever been to Cartier?" he asked me like it was a normal thing to ask.

"You ever been to the mall?" I said.

"No."

"Well then , no." I joked.

"Well that's where we're going."

When we arrived there were only two people in there. A woman and a man, who smiled at us like they were waiting for us.

"Hello Mr. Belikov, nice to see you again." He said as he shook Dimitri's hand.

"Hello Thomas. Listen, I want to buy this beautiful lady something that is as beautiful as she is." He said and for some reason I knew what the man was going to reply.

"Ahh, for such beauty there is none but I do believe we have items that are beautiful either way." He said as the woman brought up a case filled with rings, necklaces, earring and bracelets.

"Oh my, Dimitri they're beautiful." I said in a whisper because they really were.

He leaned down to me and gently squeezed my tummy as he held me, "Pick whatever you want sweet heart."

His words alone turned my legs into mush. It was the first time he'd called me that. My eyes automatically went to a gold bracelet that was filled with red and green rubies. It was thick and beautiful.

"Looks like you have a good eye. This is our newest piece from Russia. It was designed by a man named Krishtov for his wife Lynna. But before he could finish it she died and so he sent it here so that it may be bought by a man who loves someone just as much as he did his wife.

"Do you like it baby?" he asked me.

"Do you?" I asked him; looking at him to make sure he told me the truth.

"Yes, it's bold and beautiful. It makes a statement without being annoying. Like you."

I kissed him then, because I never imagined my crappy day to turn out so, amazing.

Not an hour later, I was showing Dimitri just how much I loved my new bracelet, all night long.

* * *

**Did you like? I did, but I so wanna know if you did lol. This was all love and roses but I can assure you, it gets bumpy down the road. ;)**

**Valy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! I can't believe I didn't post this chapter earlier! Lol, but then again, I was writing a chapter for my other story lol I hope you like this one :) By the way, anyone who speaks Turkish, I know the translation isn't exact, so I hope you can forgive me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten

_Dimitri…_

The question to change what I did never once entered my mind. Except for that day when Rose mentioned it. I mean why would I? I knew I was going to take over when Boss got terminated. We both knew it was going to happen. But he preferred it be on his own terms. I have no idea why.

And, the man looked after my mother when our dad left. He helped her even though at the time, I sickly thought he might be my new dad. Now I knew they were just friends and the man had a woman of his own. I never met her, but I knew her name was…Jane? Janie? Something like that.

He always talked about her when he thought no one was listening. I couldn't just abandon him like that. Plus, it wasn't like drugs was the worst thing to transport in the world. I mean, at least we weren't stealing little kids to sell them on the street corner. Or dirty, white collar criminals who took from the poor. We took care of what was ours. No one of our employees ever went without and we never gambled in any kiddy crap.

Anyone who we sold to had their own agenda. Who they sold to were their problem. Not mine. So why, do I find myself no defending what I do? Why am I thinking about the other things I like to do? Why did Rose have to bring all these things up?

It wasn't like she didn't know before we started whatever we were. I mean, she even saw some of my boys when they'd come over to update me on how the drop with South State was coming along. She was a fed, but that didn't mean now, she had to still act like one.

Someone knocked on my door and I answered it. I just didn't expect Abe to be on the other side.

"Word, Belikov." He said, barging into my house like it was his. He was flanked by two of his men who took position in the living room. I quickly spied my bedroom to make sure the door was closed. I wasn't shut all the way. And I hoped to god that Rose wouldn't wake up.

"Yes Boss." I said in reply. Taking a seat opposite him.

"It's come to my attention that the girl isn't seeing Ashford again." He said, as he took out a cigar and started to smoke it. From the smell I knew it was Cuban.

It hadn't occurred to me now, to ask or think about, but why was he so into Rose? Did he have some twisted hold on her?

My stomach churned and fists clenched when I thought about him wanting her. He couldn't have her, no one will except me.

"But when I told you to keep her away from him I didn't mean you could fill the role" Abe growled.

"I didn't know who I slept with was any of your business." I growled back, standing up. I immediately sat back down.

"What you do is my business. And if you want to take over, then you'll step down." He said, standing up as he did so. He was getting ready to leave. "That wasn't a question Belikov. It was an order." He stated, and I felt it deep in my bones. Not many people…well, actually only one person could actually make me shiver with threats, and that was Abe Mazur. The man didn't mess around, nor did he go soft on torturing someone. I've seen it done, and the first time, even though I'd never admit it, I barfed outside behind the warehouse.

_Rose…_

I was nervous. Dimitri was suppose to be here an hour ago. I know because ever since I've been staying here he made sure to be home at seven. It was 8:05 now and he wasn't here. I was afraid that my pushy ways was the reason he didn't come.

Now I was worried, what if he was with someone else? That douche better not think about tasting other flavors because I didn't work that way. I prepared a small dinner to apologize.

I heard the door open, then laughter. I quickly put my hand on my hips, not liking the feminine laughter along with his obviously drunken on.

"Where should we start first?" the woman with stringy blonde hair asked him.

"Hmm...with those legs, I'm thinking the balcony." He murmured to her. As he was going in for a kiss I coughed to alert them that I was here.

"Oh, is this your maid?" she asked, god she looked twelve. Where did he find her?

"No, I'm his woman. Now hands off." I said then jerked her away from him. "What the hell's this?" I yelled.

"What? Did you think we were going to be together forever? Rose, baby, you can still fill in for D at the site. But, this is it. I've tasted, enjoyed, and now I'm bored." He scowled out. His voice was patronizing and to top it off he, flicked my nose before he turned around and started walking back to jailbait.

I was pissed, hurt and pissed. God, what the hell was I thinking? He didn't get far though. I grabbed the back of his shirt, he twisted around and landed directly in my fist. The impact sent his face the other way but it was stopped by my opened hand slapping the jerk again.

"How dare you! You little piece of crap! I should have known you weren't nothing but a lowlife!" I screamed at him. I stomped off to his bedroom to get my things. Not before breaking everything breakable that was in my reach.

I knew he was coming after me because I heard the stomp of his boots and the cracking of broken glasses.

I didn't look at him though. I kept throwing clothes in my bag and started yelling at him, "Sen da kim vardır buluyorsun? Seninle benim zaman boşa neden ben bile bilmiyorum. Seni küçük Pipi'yi bir adam!"  
_"What the hell was I thinking? I dont even know why I wasted my time with you. You little weenie man!"_

I admit, my words of insult were childish but he didnt reply so they must have hit somewhere in his ego. I hadnt realized how heavy my bag was until now. It was a load to carry but somethign got caught on my top. It was the bracelet Dimitri got me.

God, how could the man who got me this, be the same man who bought me this. Shaking my head I tried to unclasp it but it wouldn't come off.

"Keep it." I heard him say. I didn't look at him though. If I had, I would have caught the desperate look in his face.

"Not on my life Belikov." I told him, then I finally got it off. I threw it on the bed, stared at him once more but this time hsi face was void of emotion, then left.

If Dimitri thought he could treat me this was and get away with it he was so wrong. He'll find out just how wrong he was when I pay him back, with him behind a cell door.

Yea, Dimitri Belikov was going to get what was coming to him all right.

* * *

**Sooo...did you like? I hope you think Dimitri's a douche for doing that to Rose. lol Tell me what you think!  
**

**Valy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's Rose's first day of work! hope you like :)**

* * *

Eleven

_Rose…_

"I can't meet you at work." I said into the phone.

"I know that Rosie, doesn't mean I don't want to see you though. How long will you be undercover?" Adrian asked me.

"I'm not wasting time taking down that low life. Captain gave me a month, I'm giving myself three weeks. I already have history," I said the latter bitterly, to which Adrian laughed, "so, it'll be no problem getting into it as I go along. As far as Belikov knows I'm out of the FBI so there's nothing there."

"I still can't believe he did that. After I saw the picture of him buying you that big chunk of gold, I had no doubt he wanted you. Well, this makes it better. I didn't know what you were thinking…" he said, leaving that silent statement at the end.

I knew what I was thinking though. I was thinking that I'd give it up, I'd give it all up, even my year long case on them, to be with him. We'd go somewhere without extradition and live on a tropical island. God, how stupid I was to think he actually cared about me.

In the entire year we've been onto him and Boss, there wasn't a girlfriend, we could investigate to try and get information on them. Trust me, I tried to find one. They either didn't know, or they were long gone.

"Yea, it was stupid Adrian. Trust me, even I'm beating myself up on this. But I'm going to catch his crap in some serious shit. There's no way he'll be able to get a deal out of this. I'll even make sure he doesn't get extradited back to Russia, and restrict access to outside people. If there was one thing I learned, is that he loves his family. When they learn they'd want to visit and there's no way in hell I'll ever let that happen."

He whistled, "I wouldn't like to be on the end of the naughty stick with you. Unless of course, you're naked." He said suggestively.

"Trust me Adrian; this will be by far my favorite investigation and future arrest ever. Nothing will make me risk jeopardizing it again."

"I believe you. See you in three weeks Rose."

"Bye Adrian"

I hung up and got ready to go to my first job as a criminal.

Dimitri Belikov, here I come.

I reached a couple minutes before he'd arrived. I knew where it was because the other night I got a call, it was from Boss. How he got my number, I don't know. But one thing I did know, he knew about my skills with the computer. No one knew about that. My cover wasn't blown though. The FBI did a heck of a lot to make sure that stayed safe.

So, I was the replacement for the man Dimitri apparently killed. First charge, murder. Gosh this was going to be fun. All I had to do was log in each and every criminal offence he did and splat them all on his rap sheet. There was no way anything was going to drop. After I'm done with him, Dimitri will either be too old by the time he gets out. Or he'll die in there instead.

Walking into the loft which was obviously converted into an office space was surreal. I've done undercover work before but nothing like this. I wasn't really sure what I expected, but this was beyond my imagination. It wasn't dusty, or shady. There weren't guns lying around or anything. If I'd just stumbled here I'd really think this was the construction company's office. But I knew better, everyone did.

Everyone got quiet. They stared at me for a bit but I didn't show that they actually seemed like they could kick my butt. They couldn't. I had a black belt in Tai Chi and Martial Arts.

"Well hello…" one of them whistled.

"Can we help you?" Someone else asked.

"Uh, actually, Abe hired me." I told them. They for a while and it was only until they shut their mouths and stared that I realized how chiseled and muscled they looked.

"Names, Chris," the man who whistled at me said. He had beautiful blue eyes that were highlighted by the frameless glasses he wore.

I couldn't help but giving him my man eater smile.

"Stop flirting with her," the guy that asked me if he could help me asked. "I'm Dennis." He told me and Dennis was super duper cute. With flowy brown hair and hazel eyes, he gave me a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I told him. There was no way I was going to flirt with bambi. Three other guys were with them and they just stared at me. I didn't think I was dressed provocatively but when I arched my eye brow and they turned away. All except on with the black leather jacket. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off me and well, if I hadn't just flirted with Chris, black leather jacket would've had my undivided attention.

"What the hell's happening here?" I heard that thunderous voice ask. I scowled; I couldn't stop it from forming on my lips. He just made my skin crawl with distaste.

"Nothing boss, just greeting our new member of the team." Chris said as he sauntered his way towards me, and tossing his arm around my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off but apparently it wasn't quick enough of Dimitri. Turning around I saw him already making his way towards us, and being flagged by two other men. Them I knew, doing surveillance put them in a number of my shots. Archer, Phil and Ivan surrounded Dimitri Belikov.

"And just what the hell are you doing here?" he growled out at me.

I folded my arms and leaned on one leg, "If you must know, Abe hired me; I'm the new computer tech." I told him.

"Like hell you are." He told me.

"Just because your big head can't think of other adjectives doesn't mean all of us are small minded." I hissed out.

"Do you even know how to use a computer." He said.

"I can hack into your bank account and have all your money into an off-shore account in the Cayman Islands before you can call the cops." I dared. And it was true. I did have that skill.

"We should thank Abe for the eye candy." I heard Chris say.

I didn't comment, I just rolled my eyes. Chris was good to look at, but if he continued to dish this much cheese, I was going to barf.

"You stay the ** away from her." Dimitri growled out, and I could tell that it was unusual for him to do so by the way everyone got quiet and Chris froze beside me.

He breezed past me and started to tell us about a drop off down town. Chris, Dennis and I were to get all the street cam footage from the MV so that they had eyes in case any cops were planning to intercept.

Hu, so that's how they could evade us. Him along with his men were going in and Levi, Milo and West were going to park four blocks down at a café so that they could clean up anything that might be left before anyone got to it.

The drop didn't last long. An hour tops. They went in and came out. If I wasn't so annoyed and bent on taking Dimitri down, I'd be in awe right now. That was definitely something to take note of. I found out from Dennis that the guy who was staring at me was Levi.

Levi, Levi, Levi. Cute. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Something about him seemed dangerous, and hot.

At the end of the day it seemed like everyone normally went out to a bar down the road. I wasn't feeling up to going out, mostly because I figured Dimitri was going to be there and even though I didn't want to, I knew I was still in love with him.

"Going home?" I heard someone ask. Turning around I saw that it was Levi.

"Uh yea, not feeling up to going out." I told him as I got my purse together.

He started to walk me out, and downstairs to the back lot parking space. I felt someone grab me before I got to my car.

It was the looming face of Dimitri Belikov, "Are you going home with him?" he gritted out.

I was both hurt and insulted by what he said. Even though he hadn't felt the same way I sure did. Then I was angry all over again.

"My sex life should be the last thing you worry about Belikov." I hissed out. Maybe he'd get my hidden meaning and maybe not. I didn't care. I jerked out of his hold and got in my car. Slamming the door shut, I started it and headed out. Tomorrow was another day of taking down Belikov.

* * *

**So, did you like? Tell me what you think. :)**

**Valdeh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late UD's! I really hope you like this one :)**

* * *

Twelve

I'd never felt so sick in my life. Never, I still couldn't believe what he made me do. I guess I should have expected it though, I mean, he probably didn't believe I was actually working here. That or he thought I was going to double cross them.

Which would be right, right? But, damn, I-

Then I barfed again.

Wiping my mouth with the toilet paper from the roll I cleaned off the vomit.

_Knock. Knock._

"Rose, you alright?" I heard Levi ask. He was there when Dimitri gave me the sting. He was also there to witness my small hesitation and later hypertension when the time came.

I'd never committed a crime before and I didn't want to start now. But from the look on Dimitri's face, he was just looking for a reason to fire me, to make sure I never came back. But what he didn't know was that the minute I left, a group of men and women were going to storm the place and take them all in. Especially him. I just needed solid proof and Abe. There was no way in hell he was going to get away with all the things he's been doing.

I gasped for air and tried to get my stomach to settle down. When Dimitri handed me the .45 I already knew what he wanted me to do. If only he didn't know my history with the fed and so would've asked one of the other guys to tag along.

The gun was only supposed to be to use for. In case someone saw me hacking their computer. Somehow Dimitri got us into a gun corporation. He had me hack into their system and order a shipment of five seven and MK-47 guns. The former was illegal because only military persons were to have it. I'd done it though. The shipment was going to be sent to a hunting store warehouse down in North Dakota. This was how they got their hand guns. I remember when we'd try and find out who provided for them we couldn't.

Everything was going fine. Dimitri and Archer stayed downstairs, Ivan had my back on the floor and Derek dealt with the security camera. Damn it, everything went without a hitch. We were in and out in a flash. It wasn't until when we made our escape someone started to follow us. Which was obvious because it was dark and we were the only one on that deserted street.

They crashed into us and I heard Dimitri calling for backup. Then I ducked under the seat, not getting out mostly because even though I worked with the FBi, all shootings were planned and executed without a hitch, this, this was raw, loud and they were out for blood.

A tall black man opened my door and I peeped, reaching slowly for my gun. He saw what I was doing and I could tell the minute he started to pull his gun on me that he was going to kill me. So I did it first. I shot him.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Four shots. In the chest and gut, I knew he was dead. This was another first. I'd never killed a man. Shot, yea, that was a given in some things. But kill? No, I didn't like taking lives, even those of disgusting criminals and pedophiles.

"Rose?" I heard him again.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." I told him, I didn't feel like I would throw up again, but this was definitely going in the books, because what Dimitri didn't know was that I'd sent a copy of the transfer along with date and time to my personal account. I wasn't taking any chances on this.

After that shooting, Dimitri hadn't even comforted me. Instead, told me that if I hadn't the man would have and they'd just throw my body into a well known alligator pond. At first I was hurt, and angry but after thinking about it a while, I decided to get word out to Adrian for them to search Black wood pond. Or maybe just write it down as one of their possible dumping ground.

There was no doubt in my mind they killed people, that Dimitri killed people.

"Wanna come on out? I don't know about this stall, but last time I saw, Maria cleaned it last week. That's a lot of days for it to get dirty again." I heard him joke.

I knew he was right, and I didn't feel as horrible. Just emotionally hurt after what Dimitri had said. I mean, it was only one week since we officially broke up. Could he have gotten over me that quickly?

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I didn't expect Levi to be this close to me, I also didn't expect him to be even more beautiful up close.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "You got stuff, all over." He said, looking down my body.

I checked, he was right. Vomit had trickled onto my blouse, and it bottom was wet. Eww. When I looked up he was still staring down me though. I checked again to see the top buttons popped off. Probably due to the gun fight. So the tops of my breast were straining through. If I wasn't filthy, I so would work that to my advantage.

"Have plans tonight?" I asked him.

"It's Friday, after a shoot out, yea babe. The team and I are going out. How about you pop by. I'll pick you up." He said.

Well that was easy.

"I'll see you then." I told him, I was about to move when someone else knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rose!" I head Dimitri yell. "You- what the hell are you doing in there?"

I was surprised he even asked me, but I didn't want to care.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Levi yelled, I didn't know why he did though.

Dimitri didn't answer after that. We left the room where I met up with Archer and Derek. Apparently the rest of the guys already went out and they were waiting for us.

_Dimitri…_

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I threw the empty garbage bin against the wall. There wasn't anything here that could calm me down quick enough before that bloody Levi came down. Who the hell does that ** think he was being in there with her.

Who the hell did she think she was? That little creep. Not even a month out of my bed and she was already about to jump in one of my guy's bed. Well screw her. I didn't need her. I didn't care either. Stupid little **.

"Dude, calm the hell down." I heard Ivan behind me. "What's gotten into you lately?" he asked. Ivan's been with me through thick and thin. I didn't care about telling him about Rose. I wasn't going to tell him what she did though.

Because even though we were close, I knew he wasn't a trusting person, so there was no way in hell I was going to tell him she use to be with fed until they canned her.

So I told him. Everything.

"Shit man. But, what the hell is she doing here?" he asked me.

"Boss contacted her. Hell knows what she's doing with Levi though. That piece of shit's getting on my nerves." I told him.

"Want me to deal with him?" he asked.

"Don't touch him. There's no way I can replace him. At least not yet." Then I heard them coming down. She was laughing, * * laughing with him. How dare she? I clenched my jaw so I didn't say anything as they passed, but she didn't look my way. At all and that pissed me off.

So I did what any man would do, I followed her. Just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, and upon following her I realized someone else was following her too. I took his plates but knew it was going to be a lost cause unless the fool took his own vehicle to follow my woman.

I made sure I parked a distance from him and snuck behind him. I bashed his passenger side window in, rolled over the hood of his car and cocked my gun at his temple as soon as he came out.

"Name." I growled out.

"S-s-se" he stuttered. So I jammed the gun further into his head so that he could taste the cold steel.

"Name, and this is your last chance before I make you eat metal."

"Sean, sir." He said.

"Who hired you?" I asked him.

"He'll kill me if I tell you." Sean said.

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"Mason, h-he wanted me t-t-to watch the g-girl." He stuttered out.

I cursed. That piece of crap probably knew she was working for me now.

"How long?" I asked.

"Second day."

"Told him anything yet?" I growled.

"N-no sir." Then I saw him tremble and knew he wet his pants.

"Get out of here, if I see you, hear you, find out you're here and you've contacted her or Ashford I'll take skin you alive and feed you your skin." I told him.

"I-I have a family sir."

"Then I figure you better take them with you, unless you want a nice family stew to go around."

"N-no." he cried out. And I let him go.

I wasn't wasting any time though. I disarmed my gun and walked back to my car. She left twenty minutes later and don't ask me why I did but I waited. Then I got a call, a call telling me something that both pissed me off and worried me, so I waited for her to get back and she did, six hours later.

I slammed my door and broke into her house. It was dark and quiet except for the sound of water running, and now all I could think about was her wet, silky body under that shower.

Walking upstairs I opened her room door and sat impatiently on her bed for her to come back.

She walked out in nothing but a thin, white cotton towel and walked over to her dresser. She dropped the towel and I was too much of a douche to turn away, she was mine anyway, no matter what shit was running through her head. Ain't no way I was going to let her with anyone else apart from me.

She slipped on a pair of black thong panties and black lace bra and then slipped on its matching teddy.

What the shit?

She combed her wet hair out and sprit zed on perfume.

She was waiting for someone.

Over my dead body.

"Roza…" I growled out.

I heard her gasp and she turned around, her face turning a delectable shade of red.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" she gasped out and I couldn't help but love the way her mouth curved when she said my name.

"We have to talk Roza," I said, then patted the space on the bed beside me, "take a seat."

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me! :) Did you like it? What does Dimitri have to talk to Rose about? And who was she waiting for!?**

**What do you think's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Tell me :)**

**Valdeh**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry for the late UD and thank you all who enjoyed reading my story! And reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't sure what to write and came up with this. **

**WARNING!: This is a little dark and contains swearing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thirteen

_Rose…_

I had no idea how I got here. The room was dark and drafty, and smelled of old cheese and toe. I tried to budge but my wrists only ache from the tightness of the rope.

I heard another slap.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. They've been doing that since forever, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was hot, sweaty and dirty.

"Oh, you can talk now." She said, she disgusted me, I can't believe I actually thought of her as my friend.

"Kiss my ass Lissa." I hissed, spitting on her face. She scowled and with the butt of her gun, hit me on my face, successfully knocking me out.

***********************************Four Hours Earlier*************************************

I couldn't believe this. He was here, in my bed, and he wanted…to what talk? Damn, Adrian was supposed to be here in fifteen minutes. I didn't know what I planned to do, but I was fed up with how things were going, and it wasn't like Adrian and I hadn't messed around before.

Dimitri could not be here when Adrian arrived.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at him.

"Sit. Down." He said again, clearly impatient by my lack of obedience to him. Well screw him, I wasn't his lap dog.

"I'm expecting company, you have to leave." I growled out.

"Noticed. But something's just come to my attention." He said, exhaling as he got up. "Do you know this person?" he asked me, dropping his Galaxy S4 on the bed that had a slide show of pictures…of Lissa.

I stared at him and picked it up, "That's Lissa. What are you doing with these?"

That was shocking, but what was more shocking was the pictures themselves. There were some of Lissa shopping at Berry, an exclusive, ridiculously expensive store that even though her parents had it good, in no way should she be able to afford all those bags of stuff she had. Then there were others with her with a dark haired man I didn't know, they were quarrelling.

Then came the most shocking one, Lissa having an intimate moment with Mason. Mason? Wait, but she doesn't know Mason. I'd know, I mean wh… this was confusing.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"This, is Mason's booty call." He said nonchalantly.

"What the hell? That's my best friend you're talking about. She's not…she's not like that."

I had to stop talking, the images were getting too graphic for my taste. But she was only with him at night, nothing to indicate that they were actually having a relationship.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked him.

"Rose, we all know Ashford wants you. What you probably don't know is that not an hour ago I got a call saying Vasilissa put a hit on you. Apparently she wants more with Ashford who inadvertently wants you. Do you have any reason as to why your so-called best friend would want you dead?"

I paused; I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Lissa doesn't know Mason and I are friends! And why would she do that!? She isn't a criminal." I yelled.

He scowled at me, "You're more stupid than I thought." He said, ruffling through my drawers and throwing a top and jeans at me.

I held them in my hands like a fool. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, more like yelled.

"Saving your sorry butt or haven't you been listening. There's a hit on you Rose. One orchestrated by your so called best friend. So, until I can find out who exactly she hired or if she plans on doing the deed herself and framing someone you're coming whit me to a safe house." He ordered. Throwing clothes and other things he apparently thought I'd need.

"Dimitri, look you've got it all wrong- "

But I didn't get to finish. All of a sudden I heard loud pops and heard glass break. The vase filled with water as hit as well and it cracked open, splashing water and glass all over the floor. Dimitri and I couldn't duck faster. He scrunched down on the ground as more bullets decorated my house. He yelled something at me but I was frozen, this was too surreal. Then I snapped out of it when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Let's go Rose!" he whisper yelled at me.

Footsteps echoed through my house and he stashed me in my closet. It wasn't very big but I did have a secret hiding spot that was once an old vent. I cramped myself inside, straining myself to hear what was going on.

It suddenly got very quiet and then I heard the silent zip zip of a gun going off. It had a silencer. There was a scuffle and grunts then two more sounded and the closet door opened then my so call secret hiding spot. It was Dimitri, he was sprinkled with blood and held a gun in his hand.

"Let's go. I think there's still two more downstairs and a vehicle with three more inside." He told me as we silently made our way out my bedroom and into the long walk way. More were starting to come upstairs and I heard glass break.

A big burly man with a large pistol came up the stairs, he was careless that he hadnt seen Dimitri and I there.

"Ass." Dimitri whispered before he shot the man, point blank, dead.

We started to make our way downstairs, the door would be just a couple more steps away but we were going through the back, and in my home, you'd have to pass the living room, dining room, kitchen and washing room. I loved my house, but now? It was the worst place imaginable.

Three shots were fired at us from behind and I felt a searing pain through my leg. I cried out a little then clamped my mouth. Reaching down to feel as we ran into the living room I knew it was a graze. But it hurt nonetheless.

"You alright baby? That mother** is going to get his ** handed to him when I find him." Dimitri growled, shoving me in front of him and making me kneel behind my large sofa. I saw Dimitri pocket his gun and take out a knife, he ducked and crawled over to my mahogany table where he lift it up to act as a shield. The man fired again and this time Dimitri crawled army-style behind him, catching him by surprise as he stabbed the man in his neck.

The man's piercing scream filled the air and I could hear Dimitri twisting it, breaking bones as he did so, "That's for hitting my woman!" he growled, taking out the knife and twisting the man's neck, breaking it as he did so.

I saw another man coming up behind Dimitri, he didn't see him so I got my lamp off my side table and sung at him. He dropped with a loud huff.

"We gotta go, the other two are coming." Dimitri said. We raced off through the back but before we could get outside I tripped. I saw Dimitri opening the door only to get wacked my a large metal pipe. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. I started to crawl away on my butt but stopped when I realized who it was.

In walked Lissa, my so-called best friend, dropping a lit cigarette that was in her mouth she stomped it out with the heel of her boot.

"Hello Rose." She said, before she knocked me out with the pipe in her hand.

****************************************NOW********************************************

_Dimitri…_

I gasped for air when I awoke. I tried to open my eyes but one of them felt like it was welded shut. The other was blurry but I could still see the outline of Rose. She was hanging her head in front of her. I couldn't see anything else. I grunted as I tried to pull myself free. It's what got me knocked out again.

God knows how love I've been here but the GPS tracker in my boot, which they failed to removed, knew where I was and Ivan was bound to figure out I was missing. But in any case, I had to get Rose out of here.

She was knocked out when that jealous bitch Lissa was quarelling with who I believed to be was Mason on the phone. Apparently she wanted the man, but he wanted Rose and she was going to kill her if Mason didn't choose her. Crazy psycho.

Mason didn't budge though from what I gathered because she threw the phone across the room. He heard her yell to send for someone named Christian and this young pale boy with black hair walked in. She literally jumped the man but he didn't seem to have any problem with it. He attacked her too and they started to grind and gyrate right there in front of him, an unconscious Rose and three guards who salivated when Christian stuff his hand down her pants.

It didn't stop there though, they were exhibitionist it seemed, I had to turn my head but it didn't stop Lissa's moans and Christians grunts to echo throughout the room. It started to fill with the musky, nasty smell of their sex as she came, and came and came. I almost threw up but thank god they were done.

I wasn't sure I felt any better for the boy because he said the wrong thing when he was about to leave. Even dirty and bruised he could still see how beautiful Rose was, and commented so. That got Lissa pissed, she ordered for Ronald to have a little fun with her new toy.

I saw Christian stiffen as a man his size walked up to the boy and touched him. Now he knew he was going to vomit. Not second's later Christians pants were once again dropped but this time he was the one screaming, in pain as Ronald entered him and the brute moaned in pleasure.

I'd managed to get semi free and yelled for him to stop. But he didn't. The rope slipped from my hands and I got up, took the chair and broke it on the man's back. Two men raced towards me when they saw I was free but they couldn't restrain me as I took a jagged piece of wood that broke off and staked the man through his back. He released a huff and dropped cold on Christian, who with much effort managed to get free. His eyes red and face caked with dirt.

Lissa came up to me again and with a scowl, knocked me out when the two men finally cuffed my hand behind my back.

Now I was awake and saw that the two guards were asleep. I only hoped that was the same for Rose. The pipe they had me to was shaky and I knew with a couple budge I would get free. So I shook it and shook it. It wouldn't budge.

The doors burst open and in walked Mason along with three of his goons one of him had the thrashing body of Lissa. Cursing the world like it was her first language.

Two of the men got up but the two man wasted no time in beating them up, dark blood marred their fists as the two men succumbed to their attackers.

"What the hell did you do?" Mason said harshly, he either hadn't seen me or decided to ignore me. Both of which were ok until he started to walk towards Rose.

"You take one step closer to her and I'll hang you." I clipped.

He looked towards me, his eyes bright with recognition. "I'm afraid little Rose and I are going to be taking a little trip. Say bye bye Rose." He cooed perversely, tracing the edge of her breast.

It disgusted me and gutted me that I couldn't do anything to stop him. Then he whispered something at her and she look like she was about to wake up. But then she just closed her eyes again.

"Yea, I hope she bleeds in that messed up head of hers." Lissa said.

Mason grabbed her by her hair, dragging her and positioning her in front of Rose. Holding her cheek together with brutal force. "See that, that's why I'll never want you. You're just a whore, but Rose, Rose is a lady. She's a woman, one that I'd rather be seen with in public than the likes of you." He said sharply.

Even after what she'd done earlier in the what? Day? Days? I didn't remember how long I was out, but yea, even with what she'd done with that boy, she seemed completely crush by the man's admonishon.

Lissa made the worst mistake possible though, she spat on Rose. Her spit dripped down Rose's cheek and drained down onto her top.

"You bitch!" Mason yelled, slapping her across her face so hard she was whipped across the room where she layed in a crying heap. He took out a handkerchief and wiped Rose's face. Then made the men release her. They handled her with utmost care and I hated that he was taking her away. I started to thrash harder against the pipe. But to no avail.

"Let her go you sick freak!" I yelled at him.

But he paid me no attention, he picked her up in his arms, ignoring my screams for Rose to wake up. Then they started to walk out.

"Let's see how long it takes for your team to find out Belikov." Mason grinned and pinned a device to the wall. The only think I could think of it being would be a magnetic field which would block all the data my GPS was sending out.

I slouched when they left, not knowing what to do. I couldn't think. Lissa still layed unconscious after Mason slapped her but she wouldn't be of any help. She was sickly infatuated with the man. No way would she want to cause him the kind of harm I had planned.

I didn't know how long I was there, yelling and thrashing to break the cuffs until Christian hesitantly walked back in again. He had a set of keys and one after another tried them on my cuffs, until one of them clicked and I was released.

"Thanks. Do you know where they went?" I asked him, but he wasn't paying me any attention. Instead his gazed was hooked on Lissa's body.

"I thought she loved me." He whispered brokenly. I knew that look on his face, it was desperate, one many men wore before they did something drastic.

"She's not worth it." I tried to convince him.

"Liar!" he screamed at me and tried to lunge after me, but he missed and I backed out the room. Not needing this and knew Rose was more important.

Last I saw was him over her, pulling down her pants to show her smart, pink cheeks. Then as I walked down the deserted walkway, I heard the echoing of her piercing screams, cringing as they only got louder and more painful. That sadistic little fucker.

* * *

**So...what do you think? You so gotta tell me! :) Where do you think Mason is taking Rose? And what do you think about Lissa's betrayal?**

**Valdeh**


End file.
